The invention relates to a heater rod of the type generally within the features listed in the preamble of claim 1. Such a heater rod is known from DE 198 48 169 A1.
Heater rods of this kind are used for heating the interior of cars. The heater rods are attached to heat sinks for transferring heat to an air flow, as disclosed in DE 10 2006 018 784 A1 and DE 10 2012 109 801 A1.